A Blooming Rose
by Miki Mouse in Blue Jeans
Summary: Rosalie Family Fluff/agnst. Post Breaking Dawn. Rosalie is hiding behind a mask and she has been for her whole vampire life. She doesn't want to be who she's become so the whole Cullen family helps her to be who she was. She's beginning to bloom.
1. Daddy's Girl

Carlisle's POV

I was worried about Rosalie. She had been very depressed lately and Emmett had come to both Edward and I saying he was worried because she hardly talked to anyone anymore; not even him.

I was all alone. Esme - my beautiful wife – was out hunting with Edward, Bella, Nessie, Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie were out shopping.

I was reading a very interesting new medical journal Esme bought me so I hardly noticed the tires turn of the highway and onto our drive. I did however listen to the conversation of the two who came inside.

"I'm going to find Jazz, he wanted me to go hunt with him" Alice's unmistakable singsong voice said softly.

"'Kay" said a very depressed voice that I recognized as Rosalie's.

"You look thirsty, you should come" Alice commented.

"Na, I'm good" Rosalie said as she walked to the stairs.

"Okay," Alice said a little reluctantly "See you soon"

"Bye"

Rosalie climbed the stairs and closed the door to her room. I went back to my medical journal. It was hard to read as I was very concerned about Rosalie but I soon got to a good part and got lost in my book.

I did hear the footsteps coming toward my office but I didn't take any notice of them. It wasn't until I heard a knock on the door that I finally put my bookmark in and set my book down.

"Come in"

Rosalie's beautiful face peeked round the door and smiled a very weak smile. She came in the door then. "Sorry to be a pain but I was kind of lonely and wondered if I could sit with you?"

"You're not a pain Rose, you never are, please sit" I smiled gesturing to a chair across from my desk. She shook her head and went to sit on a comfy couch to the side of my office and curled up on the very side. "Please don't mind me, carry on reading" she smiled weakly but she couldn't hide the hysterical edge to her voice so I got up and went to sit next to her. I put my arm a round her shoulders and she curled up against my side.

"Rosalie, could you please tell me what's bothering you. If it is your problem with being a vampire again I am very sorry-" but I was cut off but her sobbing. I looked down to her. She was trying to stop sobbing. "Sorry I will stop" she said, "Don't. It's better if you let it out"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, dad don't be sorry you did nothing wrong. I'm glad you changed me. I'm glad that you welcomed me into your family; that you love me. It hurts me to think about how many times you've apologized for something I am grateful for. Dad, I love you and I'm sorry if what I've done in the past has made you think otherwise but it's true I love you and thank you" I knew deep down she loved me; they all did, but to hear her say it, well that made my frozen heart swell up with love for my beautiful daughter. Besides she had never even called me dad before.

"Darling, don't be sorry, I know you love me and I love you too, you're my little girl. How could I not?"

"In my human life my dad didn't love me. He used me so he could be popular. When you bought me into your family I didn't know what to think. But I thought wrong. I thought you hated me - all of you. So I put on a mask. I hid who I was behind this cruel and mean girl. I became her and I hate her I don't want to be her anymore" she sobbed.

"Rose, shhh calm down"

"But dad, I hate her I don't want to be her anymore!" she wailed.

"You don't have to hide anymore" I soothed.

"But that's who I am!" We just sat there for a while. I didn't know what to say to her to soothe her.

"Rose, why did you hide who you were?" I asked softly

"Because I was scared. And what pains me now is that I can lie so well. I can lie to myself. Lie in my thoughts. I can lie in my feelings, I changed into that girl so much because, Carlisle, I was scared" she sighed then whispered "I still am"

"Don't be, you're safe. You're safe you don't need to be scared" it was then that I realized that this beautiful girl was bought up in a world where people didn't love her, they loved what she looked like and she was bought up to accept this. It was only then that I realized just how scarred she was. She was damaged and damaged bad. That disgusting excuse of a man, Royce, cut that final string and ruined the rest of this girl's life. The men in her life ruined her ability to trust. If I could cry tears would be streaming down my face. I hated to see someone I loved hurting. How, oh how could I mend Rosalie? Emmett had done heaps, the difference between the girl who I changed and the girl who was married to Emmett was remarkable but she was far from being okay, far off. But someday, someday she will be fine. She will laugh and love everyone how comes into this family. She will have many friends and she wont be jealous of any human because she will know that she has a man, a family and many, many friends who love her. She will be okay, someday.

"Don't be scared my beautiful Rose. One day you will be whole again you will finally be in full bloom. You will be the happiest and luckiest and by far the most beautiful Rose in the meadow. You are my little girl and this whole family loves you. Don't be afraid of anything. Don't be afraid to cry – it doesn't mean you're weak. It means you're human. Or in our case you still have human in you. Don't be afraid to let down those big walls that you've built and let us in, we wont hurt you. We cant, honestly if anyone ever hurt you again I will personally see to it that they get a taste of their own medicine" she looked up at me then and raised her eyebrows. "Really?'

"Of course. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you and you're my little girl for you to realize that you are safe?"

"I know I'm safe. It's just hard. And I can't help but be scared"

"Let us in Rose let us help you, just talk to us Rose, and tell us how you feel. Like you're doing now"

"I'll try. I really will. I want to be me again. I miss me"

"I'd like to get to know the real you. I'm looking forward to it. It won't happen overnight but it will happen after time. Just know I'm here for you, I always will be"

"I owe you an apology. Dad, I love you and I know I've never told you that before tonight but if I could say now how many times I should have said it before, we would be here for so many years! I needed to tell you that everyday from the day you changed me and I will tell you that everyday for forever, and something else I have needed to say more than I have is thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being the best dad in the world. Thank you for giving me Emmett. Thank you for giving me forever. Thank you for giving me the best family ever. Thank you for giving me the best mom, sisters and brothers. Thank you for not killing Nessie. Thank you for changing me, for giving me a better life, the best. Thank you dad, thank you!" she wept.

"Thank you Rosalie, for giving me such an amazing daughter. You're my little girl and I love you so much and you don't know how much I love hearing you say you love me"

"I do, it's true"

"I know and I love you too" She smiled and we just sat there for what seemed like hours.

She sighed when she had to go. "Thank you, dad, thank you"

"It's my pleasure"

I kissed the top of her head then she hopped up and smiled; genuinely this time she then sighed and said "I always wanted to be a daddy's girl" I laughed and replied "Well I'm glad that you are mine" she smiled and headed for the door as I headed for my desk "I love you dad and thank you"

"I love you too, you're welcome and thank you too"

She walked out and I smiled she definitely was my little daddy's girl now.


	2. A Garden Full Of Secrets

**A/N: Not many people read this but ah well, it gives me something to write when I have writers block on Christmas with the Cullen's! Lets hope I get that finished before the Christmas season ends!!! I'd like to thank all my wonderful readers and say PLEASE REVIEW!!! Love ya'll!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! **

Esme POV

It was an overcast day in the small town of Forks and I was gardening. My beautiful petunias were in full bloom. I was all alone apart from my one daughter who in fact was walking around the flowers she shared a name with. Rosalie was home while, Edward and Bella were in their cottage, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were out hunting and Carlisle was at work.

She came and sat next to me still as a tree on a windless morning.

I turned and smiled at her and she smiled weakly back at me. I carried on weeding and tending to my flowers waiting for her to speak, giving her the space she needed.

"How do you do it?" she asked quietly about half and hour after sitting down.

"Do what?" I asked just as quietly.

"Be away from him for so long?"

"Oh" I murmured realizing that she must miss Emmett. "It's hard, harder before than it is now, but still it's hard. I just have to keep on thinking about when he comes home. I'll hear about his day and see how happy he his. Hear him talk with so many emotions about things that I never used to understand, it's all worth it in the end"

"But do you ever wonder when it's going to end?" she asked. I looked up at her, what brought this on? It can't be about Emmett, so I decided to just answer her honestly.

"Often, I think well the hospital gets to see him more than I do sometimes then I scold myself for being so selfish, for I have him forever. But when is our forever together going to start if he's always going to be at the hospital, not with me? I then tell myself it'll start when people can get healed with machines and all the doctors in the world are out of jobs" I giggled and she did too; barley though.

"But don't you wish his hours were shorter?"

"Yes, I do" I answered truthfully

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"I'm afraid he enjoys his work far too much"

"But he loves you more"

"Yes but I don't what to ruin his fun, besides when you're away from each other for a long period of time you appreciate each others company more"

"Mmmm, I suppose so" she murmured. I went back to my gardening waiting for her next question.

"I was afraid," she whispered. I set my things down and turned to face her. I folded my legs and told her "Whatever you're afraid of you shouldn't be. Nothing will hurt you Rose, we wont let it"

"Oh I know," she whispered looking down at her hands before turning to face me and folding her legs like mine.

"I was afraid to ask before," she paused shyly "I started to ask then changed my question"

"Oh, Rose you can ask me anything. I don't mind"

"How is it that you are able to let anybody in and trust them even after what that mongrel did to you?"

Oh, right this. Well I suppose it was time.

"I guess it's just who I am, how I was raised"

"So what, don't I have the ability to love?"

"No, no that's not what I meant dear, I meant that you were raised differently than me. You were raised to accept people using you for your beauty. That's what woman were for in those days, they were a pretty accessory on a man's arm, you see, I was never pretty like you. Yes, I was pretty, but not to your extreme. I wouldn't get people telling me how beautiful I was every single second and because I wasn't that well, _special _my parents never taught me to utilize that. I did have something's going for me, I was intelligent, but that wasn't needed, it was actually a bit of an inconvenience to the men sometimes. We were meant to walk one step behind them always, we were second best, but of course you already knew that. Also when I was married I never trusted that man, I knew how I was supposed to be treated and I knew he wasn't treating me right. That was obvious. You loved Royce I never loved Charles, I loved and still love Carlisle. Your betrothed betrayed you; I was treated badly by my husband who I never loved. When I first met Carlisle when I was sixteen he treated me like I was a priceless jewel like any one little thing could damage me and I could never be repaired. Charles on the other hand treated me like I didn't deserve to live and by the end of our marriage and my life I had come to be used to that and not expect anybody to treat me like Carlisle had. Times have changed and women have rights now, domestic violence and abuse like the two of us went through are frowned down upon. My scars hurt when I first got them but they are almost gone now. Your scars on the other hand, are different; you didn't know you were getting them until they started hurting now. It's different, we were raised to believe different things we are different people. I was raised to be grateful for what I have and you were raised to look for more. We are two different people but that doesn't mean that we aren't able to love as much as the other. We've been through traumatic times that were caused to us by people we let in, willingly or not. But Rose that type of thing is something that damages you and you can never forgive that person who inflicted so much pain on you but you-we have to learn how to move on, to love other people who never hurt us, yes we'll always be damaged but it's not beyond repair. You'll never be able to forgive but you can almost forget and only in your loneliest times you will ever think about it but I believe that it all happened for a reason, fate, destiny if I may be so bold. So everything we've been through make us who we are today. Sorry I go on and on don't I?"

"No, no, I don't mind! It's just what if I don't like who I am? What if I only liked who I was before I turned into this horrible creature? Before I was the ice queen?"

"Oh Rose you are no such thing!"

"I am! I am and I hate it!" her voice was turning hysterical now. I rubbed her shoulder.

"You will learn to trust, to be who you are but it will take time and if you need help, we all will be here for you. We are here always Rose we love you we can see who you are and we love that sweet, shy, innocent young girl who, might I add reminds me of myself at 15; headstrong and adamant!"

She smiled and laughed.

"I've never told anyone this – Edward doesn't even know – but whenever anyone will ask us who our hero is they'll all say Carlisle because he saved their lives, gave them strength and their mates, but don't get me wrong, I love Carlisle, so much and I'm thankful to him, but he's not my hero. They all say that he's their idol. But he's not mine. Just because he has perfect self-control and the fact that he's so perfect-" I laughed "-Doesn't make him my hero or my idol. My hero, my idol that person is one I envy so much because they have so many qualities that I want, so many that I pray that I had. My hero is you Esme, you can love unconditionally and I want to be able to do that. I want to be like you" my heart swelled up with pride and love for this broken girl in front of me and I pulled her close into a tight hug.

"Thank you and I love you Rosalie"

"I love you too mom, so much and thank you for giving someone to look up to. Thank you"

"Your more than welcome and I am happy you think of me that way, as your hero, your idol"

I let her go and she smiled then sighed "Now what can I help you with?"

She helped me for the rest of the afternoon. We didn't go in until all the gardening was done, and I have a big garden. By the time we went in everyone was home and I knew more about Rosalie than I ever thought she'd tell me. I felt like I knew the real her. She told me so many things that she'd never told anybody some of the things only Emmett knew but I told her some of my secrets too. As we were walking up to the house she grabbed my hand and whispered "It's our garden full of secrets" and it truly was.


	3. A Complicated Melody

Edward POV.

The house was quiet apart from the song I was playing to my little angel. When I was playing on my piano I tuned all the voices in my head. Maybe that's why I loved playing it so much. There were only two people in the world who's minds I wanted to read, one was sitting right next to me and she was thinking about the pretty butterflies flying past the windows and the other was the one mind in the world I could not read unless she wanted me to. She was far away now shopping with my sisters and mother Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Emmett and Jasper were hunting and Carlisle was at work.

All of a sudden I heard tyres coming off the highway and onto our drive.

_How on earth can he make that music sound so good? _Rosalie asked herself. Why was she home so early?

I felt Nessie's hand on my arm.

_Who is that? _She asked me.

"Auntie Rosalie"

Nessie's eyes lit up and she got up and ran into the kitchen where she met Rosalie.

"Well hello Sweetie! Did everyone leave you and daddy here alone?"

"Mm hm"

"And where is your daddy?"

Nessie showed Rosalie a picture of me on the piano, but Rosalie already knew that.

_I wonder if he'd mind talking to me_? Rosalie thought as she walked into the living room.

"Hello Rosalie, your home early"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm not in a shopping mood"

"Jakey!!!" Nessie screamed as Jacob walked into the living room.

"Hey all" he said as he walked over to Rosalie. Who handed Nessie over without a question.

"Something up?" Jacob asked her.

"Na I'm good" Rosalie lied then walked upstairs thinking about what she was going to wear.

_What's wrong with her? _

"Later" I mumbled.

"So, um I was wondering," he asked hesitantly

"Mmmm?"

"Would it be possible to take Nessie to first beach on the res.?"

"Ooooooh PLEASE DADDY!!!???!!!"

I stopped playing. "I know you wont let anything hurt her, so okay but be home for dinner"

"Will do. Thanks Edward"

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Just be good," I told her as I stood up and kissed her on her forehead "And have fun"

"I will daddy, I promise"

"Good girl"

"Okay, well see ya" Jacob said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Bye, bye Daddy"

"Bye sweetie, Jacob"

They left the house and I sat back down on the stool. I put my hands on the keys and I was just about to play when I heard Rosalie's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mind if I join?" she asked timidly.

"'Course" I said patting the spot beside me.

"Thanks" she murmured.

She sat down and stared at the keys for ages.

I got fed up with it so I put my finger under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking directly in my eyes. I got a shock her eyes were pained and filled with despair.

"Tell me what's wrong, your blocking me out"

"I'm sorry Edward but I think you know what's wrong"

I sighed. Yes, yes I did.

"Rose, come on you can talk to me. I know you better than anyone else. Better than even Emmett and you know me better than anyone else. Those lonely years when you were a newborn we connected in not a romantic way but a special way. If there is anyone in this family who is most like a sibling to me it's you"

"No it's Alice"

"No, it's you Alice is like a best friend to me but I believe you are truly my sister and I want to help you. So tell me what's wrong"

She closed her eyes and sat like that for a while then took a deep breath.

"I catch myself wondering some days, do they miss me? Did they mourn over me or did they mourn over losing my looks. Do they miss me for me or do they miss me because now they wont be at the top of the social ladder. No one ever gives me a chance they all assume who I am because I have a pretty face. No one really knew me, they knew the girl who was spoiled and beautiful but the girl who wanted everything she never had and didn't want the things she did had, the girl with all the insecurities they didn't know her and I'm starting to think I don't know her either. Yeah, I wanted to marry Royce, I loved him. Not to the extent that I love Emmett but I loved him. I wanted a nice house and fancy cars and pretty dresses. I wanted beautiful children and a handsome husband who I loved so much, was that too much to ask? Why is it that some people get everything that I wanted and not want it?"

"It's the same with you, you know. You're immortal some people want to be that too"

"But why? Why would they want to live forever? Why would they want to be like ice? Why? I don't understand why someone could want to be like us!"

"You're talking about Bella now aren't you?"

"No, no of course not I know why Bella wanted this and I know that if I was in Bella's place and Emmett in yours, well apart from the fact he'd probably kill me when he smelt me if I was his singer, but all that aside I know I would have made the same choice as Bella. It would have taken me longer to decide but I would've chosen the same. But someone who has nothing and wants to live forever just because they're afraid to die, why do they want that- this?"

"Because you said it yourself, they're afraid to die"

She sat there and shook her head. "It's not right," she whispered.

"I know, I know"

She sighed and then pressed her hands to the keys and played a slow, unfamiliar melody. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I had the world at my fingertips" she whispered almost inaudibly "but it all got taken away from me just like that"

We sat there in silence for an immeasurable amount of time.

"If you could wish upon a star what would you wish for?" I whispered breaking the silence, repeating what I asked her many years ago. She looked out the window and began to sob.

"I'm sorry Rose"

"No don't be, I wouldn't make a wish. I don't _need_ anything. I _have_ everything" she sighed, "I'm not a big fan of change and if Emmett and I had a child everything would change. I don't want him to change"

She was right everything would change. Emmett wouldn't be himself anymore. He'd be quiet and caring instead of loud and boisterous.

"You know people think you're selfish, but you're not," I offered. She laughed once.

"Thanks, and people think you're annoying but sometimes you're not"

I laughed.

"You're right you know, I am annoying," I admitted.

"Its good for you to finally admit it!" she said with a little enthusiasm.

I laughed. "Yes I know"

She carried on playing and melody just got more and more beautiful.

"You know, I never gave you credit before but you're a good guy Edward" she said sincerely. I smiled then sighed. "I'm sorry Rose"

"What for?" she murmured.

"Never giving you a chance. During your transformation I was not very nice I should have known by then not to judge a book by its cover but sometimes that's hard to do. I should've gotten to know you first"

"Don't be sorry Edward there's nothing to be sorry about and if you're waiting for an apology then you're forgiven we've both had our fair share of being mean to each other and I'm sorry for everything"

"You're forgiven; for everything"

She smiled, laughed quietly and shook her head "I ought to give you more credit. You are a decent guy aren't you?"

I laughed "Took you long enough to figure that one out didn't it" I joked and gave her a little nudge.

"Yep" she made a popping sound on the P then giggled.

"So what do you call this piece of music?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if you join we'll find a name," she suggested "Play anything you like"

"Okay," and I pressed my fingers to the keys and played whatever came to my mind first.

Rosalie didn't know what to name the piece of music but I did. It was the most complicated and beautiful melody I had ever heard. I named it Rosalie's song because it was complicated and beautiful just like my sister.

**A/N: Do you like???? Please review! Tell me in your reviews which character you'd like Rosalie to have a heart to heart with next- but not Emmett I'm saving that one for later- I hope you enjoyed! Also tell me if you like my little heart-to-hearts and why!!! Please review I'm begging you! Thanks for reading! I allow anonymous reviews too! Thank you!**


	4. A Fallen Soldier

A/N: For Mittenz who wanted a Jasper and Rosalie chapter! Thankyou for reviewing!!!

I must admit this was hard. Hope its okay… (Deep breath. I'm nervous I don't know if this is good or not… Please review… Tell me if I'm worrying about nothing or confirm my fears…!)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a better writer than me so obviously none of this belongs to me! Sob… I want to own it… But I don't!

Jasper POV…

"Wanna go for a hunt?" Emmett asked me.

I looked up from my book to see him coming down the stairs. "No, I hunted with Alice just yesterday"

"Oh, okay I'm gonna go catch up with the rest of them, but man, you gotta promise me a wrestling match when I get back"

"'Course dude"

He waked up to me and whispered quietly "Take care of her for me"

"Will do"

"Thanks man" he said as he punched me on the shoulder.

"Have fun. Bag a grizzly for me eh?"

"Sure man!" he chuckled as he bounded out the door.

I put my head down and started reading again. It was a very good book I was reading. It was about philosophy.

About an hour later my book was finished and I was board. I felt the emotions coming from Rosalie's room, Peace, sadness, pain, and freedom. A strange mix. I decided to go and see what she was up to.

I climbed the stairs up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rosalie's voice said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you," I murmured as I walked into her room.

"No. I was actually going to come and talk to you anyway" she turned and smiled at me.

She was sitting with her legs dangling out the window. The sun was streaming into the room and onto her face. She was the picture of pure beauty. Her beauty wasn't like Alice's beauty it was more striking. She patted the spot beside her and I went and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular" she smiled. I couldn't find a flaw in her face. She was perfect.

"Oh, okay"

"Jazz, I was wondering what's it like to be in the army?" she asked, completely out of the blue.

"Honestly?" I asked she nodded.

"Scary. We weren't allowed to show how scared we were. But it was so scary. You had to be brave. When you were at war you never knew if you were going to wake up the next morning. You never knew if you were going to see your family ever again, but that what's you give up when you join. You give up safety, to save your country that's what it's all for, so your family can be safe again"

She nodded "So people are that selfless they'd give up their lives for others"

"Well, yes but they - well I – honestly didn't think that I'd get hurt. I believed I was, what do you call it, well, indestructible I suppose"

She laughed, "I wish, I could be selfless like you"

"You want to be like me? Why? I'm the one in the family who can't control themselves, I'd probably even attack a cat!"

"Jazz, you're not that bad. At least you don't glare at everybody who passes by you. I want to be selfless like you. Try your hardest at something you don't think you could do just because the love of your existence is doing it. That's why I want to be like you. No body wants to be like me. Ask anyone in Forks do you want to be like Rosalie hale? If they say yes then ask them why. I bet you everything I own that if you asked them that they'd say; "Because she's pretty" What if I don't want to be just pretty?"

"You're not JUST pretty, Rose. You're more than that. You're beautiful on the outside but even more beautiful on the inside and trust me that is an extremely hard thing to do. You are one of the most amazing people I know. Rose, I think what you need to do is just stop looking at your flaws and start looking at the amazing girl who you are"

"Thanks Jazz, that's easier said than done though"

"I know, I know," I said "You see, everyone's always telling me how fantastic I'm doing at controlling myself when I don't attack someone and if I'm losing faith they'll always be going on about how I have to look on the bright side and blaaa, blaaa, blaaa… But it's not that easy. Sometimes you just want to mope right? See, there's something you don't know about me; I am the person in this house with the best control, better than even Carlisle's! Just I'm to busy controlling my emotions I don't have enough time to control my thirst, I control my emotions not my thirst, you see it's harder to control what you feel compared to your thirst. You can quench that, but you never get rid of what you feel, add on everyone else's emotions on top of that, imagine my problem? Honestly I would go insane if I stopped controlling my gift!

Our emotions are one of the only things that could prove we have souls and I don't know what to believe because right when you think you have the answers something comes along and proves to you you're wrong. Take Bella for instance, completely skips the whole uncontrollable thirst of a newborn" I chuckled. She laughed too.

"You know, when Bella first came into our lives we were the only two who wanted to kill her! It was like the Hales vs. the Cullen's!"

"Yes, the Cullen's won though!" I laughed with her.

"They always do… I'm proud to be a Cullen you know"

"Me too"

We sat there in silence for ages until I felt a strong wave of sadness emit off of Rosalie.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, the same old" she joked half-heartedly.

"It haunts you doesn't it. Its something you can't escape. It hurt you too deeply, to be betrayed by someone you trusted," I sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah," she took a deep breath "But you'd know what that feels like wouldn't you? Maria was going to kill you and you trusted her"

"Hmmmm, yes I suppose so. I've never thought of it that way"

"You must've felt so alone, those years. It would've been horrible"

"Yes, but I don't think of it much, you see, I'm mostly always around Alice, thinking about Alice or doing something to do with Alice and I don't think about that. Living with someone who can see the future for so long makes you stop thinking about your past and looking toward the future and I know my future will be bright because I know that Alice and I will never leave this family and here with everyone is the place I feel happiest. When I was alone I thought about my time with Maria twenty-four seven, but now I have other things to think about. I suppose I thought about so much that now there is nothing left to think about. So I just live in the present I believe in fate, I believe that what happened to us happened for a reason whether that reason be to be able to live and love forever or to make a difference in the world I don't know but I know that what happened was meant to happen and our past makes us who we are and sometimes we can misinterpreted it. Do you see what I mean?"

She nodded slightly so I carried on.

"For example, you were in the forest at the exact time in the exact place where Emmett was getting mauled by that bear, coincidence or fate? Esme moved to the same town that Carlisle was in and jumped of the cliff overlooking lake superior. Carlisle was working that night, of the two nights he worked night shifts it happened to be that night that town that Esme was brought in, coincidence or fate?"

"I get it now. So you believe that everything happens for a reason?"

"Yes"

"So why did Edward leave Bella, he just hurt. Why? Apart from the fact that he's just a stubborn boy"

I laughed. "If he never left, Jacob would've never imprinted on Nessie-" "Good riddance" "-And Bella and Edward would've never realised the extent of their love"

"Wow you're good at reasons"

I laughed. "Thank you!" I said and she laughed too.

She smiled at me then rested her head on my shoulder. I wasn't used to physical contact from anyone but Alice and the occasional hug I would allow Esme to give me. But I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

The emotions emitting off Rosalie were a mix of peace and sadness. Rosalie had lost all hope in herself and the world. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she would be like if Emmett wasn't with the family. Spending this time with Rosalie made me realise that she was just like a fallen soldier and talking to her helped me find some strength I was missing. I would be stronger now. I wouldn't be the weakest link. I would be an equal. It's amazing what a talk can do.

I know now that I –like my whole family- will do all that is in my power to help Rosalie get through this. She will fight. She will be a fallen soldier no longer.

**A/N: Hmmmmm, I don't know about the ending… Ah well… sorry it's taken so long to update but it's Christmas!!! Merry Christmas everyone I hope you all had a great day!!! Xox Mikaela.**


	5. Bloodsuckers and WolfBoys

**Haven't updated in ages SORRY! Anyway…. Please tell me who you want in the next chapter Alice or Bella…. Here's one with Jacob and Nessie… Enjoy and PLEASE review! I'm begging you…. I love reviews and I don't get many **** Thanks… Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: This is getting easier…. I don't own Twilight… obviously! Duh!**

_For Room 3 Oakland's School 2009… who all love Twilight… not as much as me though… __!!!_

"Hello!" I yelled as I walked through the door of the bloodsuckers' oversized house. The door was unlocked so someone must be home… right? Maybe they left their door unlocked all the time, but no I was supposed to hang with Nessie today and Bella knew that…. Think of the devil and the devil shall come; Nessie came running down the stairs screaming "Jakeeyyy!"

"Ness! How are ya?"

"Good. Me and auntie Rose were reading a magazine in her room" Nessie explained. Oh joy! My favorite person in the whole world was the one looking after Nessie. Not!

Rosalie came walking down the stairs then. She looked at me and muttered "Hello dog"

"Hey Rosalie," I said cheerfully, I suppose that I could be nicer since I found out what had lead to her immortality.

"How are you?" I asked she glared at me the replied curtly before she left the room "Fine"

I turned to Nessie and smile "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I did want to play Barbie's with you and Aunty Rose, but…."

"That's okay, I'll find your aunty for you"

"Yay!"

I carried outside and followed Rosalie's scent. It lead me to the Cullen's massive garage. Why was she in there?

I walked in to find her underneath the hood of her BMW M3. Nice car I must admit.

"What do you want?' she asked.

"Nessie wants to play Barbie's," I explained.

She turned around and walked over to me and looked at Nessie "Sorry honey," she said "But I'm a little busy right now I cant play with you… you could stay out here if you wanted" she offered "Or play with Jacob" she added as she glared at me.

"No, me and Jakey will stay out here," she turned to me "Jakey likes cars too"

"Oh great" Rosalie muttered then turned around and went to work.

I must admit she was good at working with cars… better than me but she obviously had had longer and better cars to work on… Someday, someday, I'd be better than her. Someday. I watched her and listened to Nessie talk to me about her day. I hugged Nessie closer to me when it got colder and she stopped talking.

"So Rosalie," I started she didn't look at me she just murmured "Mmmm?"

"Where's the rest of the clan?"

"Hunting, shopping, vacationing… didn't Bella tell you?"

"Nope" I popped the P. "Who went on vacation?"

"Mom and dad"

"Oh, where did they go"?

"Heaps of places, England, Paris, her island of course, you know just around here and there"

"Yeah, here and there" I muttered.

"Ever been to England? Or Paris?" she asked standing up and turning toward me.

"Nope, is it nice?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'd wait 'till Nessie's older before you go to Paris, seeing as it is the city of romance"

"Mmmm, so Rose, is it okay if I all you that?" I asked cautiously.

"I suppose," she murmured starting to put away her tools.

"Where's your favorite place in the world?" I asked honestly curious.

"Anywhere with the family's good, anywhere with Emmett. But if I did have to choose one place, lets see, I don't know, I love France and Italy if you stay away from Volterra, anywhere romantic I like"

"Romantic, right," I paused and took a deep breath "look Rose, I'm sorry"

She turned around to face me and narrowed her eyes "What for?"

"Well the other day I was talking to Edward and I asked him about your past, he was reluctant to tell me but all he said was well, what happened on the street" I didn't want to say 'raped' in front of Nessie or Rosalie.

"Right, well there's no reason for you to be sorry" she said curtly before turning away.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you," I started but she cut me off she whirled around and glared furiously at me "Look, dog, I don't need your sympathy, so just shut up for once, okay?"

"But auntie Rosie" Nessie spoke up.

"What?" Rosalie snapped then quickly realized what she had done and looked down at her feet before apologizing to Nessie.

"It's okay auntie Rose, Jake was going to apologize long before he found out about your past"

"Wait, you know about my past?'

"Not much, only that you were hurt really bad and Grandpa found you dying on a street. That's all daddy told me, I begged him to tell me more, but he wouldn't he told me to ask you when I was old enough to understand, or well process it"

She nodded. "Look I'm sorry Jacob, that's just a touchy subject, I don't like talking about it or people feeling sorry for me"

I nodded, understanding completely "You're different than I thought you know"

She smiled and I have to say she looked completely beautiful when she smiled even though it was a weak smile. She was the second most beautiful person on earth, Nessie of course was first and Bella third.

She turned around again and started packing her tools away, "So what were you doing to your car?" I asked. She looked up.

"Oh just a new Twin-Turbo V8 Engine with 1183 hp" she explained casually, like it was nothing special but my eyes bulged out of my head. That was like the fastest engine currently out.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Ah ha," she murmured.

"Mind if I take a look, I've never seen one of them"

"Sure, it took a long time for me to convince Carlisle to let me get one. In the end I had to agree to putting one in his car too, lucky though that Edward has Bella and Nessie to occupy him he wont want one and Carlisle is pretty angry at Alice now since she maxed out ten of the credit cards he gave her so she wont get one, I'll have the fastest car when we go street racing"

"Street racing? Awesome"

"I know, ever since Alice got her Porsche I've lost 'em all. Her Porsche goes from 0-60 in about 4 seconds this baby goes 0-60 in 2.7 seconds, nice eh?"

I let out a low whistle and said "Sweet"

She nodded "Ah ha, what do you drive?" she asked.

"1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, restored it myself"

"Nice" she murmured.

"Look Rose again, I'm sorry for being so nasty all those blonde jokes were way out of line, you're one of the smartest people I know. I know I must smell bad to you like you do to me and I'm sorry but I cant help that and It will never change and I know I annoy you, you annoy me, but I hope we can get along. You somebody I think I could really get along with. We have a bit in common you know… with the cars and all"

"Yeah, I agree, I'm sorry too. I was nasty to you, you hurt my nose and I really am protective of my family, I hate letting new people in… It takes me a while to you know let them in and trust them, so thank you Jacob, It was really sweet and decent of you to come and talk to me today. You seem like a guy who knows a lot about cars, more than anyone here, so I'd like to get to know you better" she smiled. It seemed liked she had really changed since when I first met her.

"Besides," she said, "You do owe me, if it weren't for me your little friend over there" she looked at Nessie who was playing with her promise bracelet "wouldn't be here today"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I suppose I do owe you one, Thanks"

"Oh Jacob, I didn't do it for you" she chuckled.

I laughed to and turned back to look at the cars engine. It was a seriously sweet car, and by the sounds of it an awesomely fast one too.

"0-60 in 2.7 seconds" I murmured shaking my head. Fast was an understatement. Rosalie and I both stood there admiring the engine, Nessie must've wanted attention because she said in a matter-of-fact voice "Well my easy bake oven only takes 5 minutes to bake a cup-cake"

Rosalie and I both laughed and turned to Nessie. "How 'bout you show me that then maybe we could play Barbie's" I suggested. She jumped up and down singing "Yes, yes, yes!" something I guessed she picked up from Alice.

"I'll just clean up in here then I'll come in" Rosalie murmured.

"'Kay" I picked Nessie up and walked inside.

I once thought that maybe one day Lizzie – the girl I met in the park before Nessie was born – and I could be good friends because she liked cars and I liked cars. Rosalie like cars too, I could be friends with her. I always assumed that she was a little tart because of what she was like to Bella, but Rosalie was probably just insecure – and really good at hiding it – and I judged her, which is something I shouldn't have done. She really could be quite nice. Right so I've taken over Seth's spot; now I'm the wolf-boy who hangs out with the Bloodsuckers. Great.

**A/N: Hope you liked Please review… :P Thnx! **

**Mikaela **


	6. Hope is Found in the Strangest Places

()

**A/N: Enjoy, I suppose is all I can say **** The link to Nessie's dress is on my profile… I hope it works **** Um, I'm sorry if you haven't seen the Notebook before reading this… *****Spoiler Alert***** It's a good movie… if you like romances and tragedies :P I would definitely recommend it! **

**Disclaimer: As you will know by now I do not own Twilight… neither do any of the other talented writers on this site… Well that's what I've been told anyway…**

I was sitting with Rosalie in the big Cullen mansion on Friday night. Nessie was sleeping while everyone else was out hunting. Rose and I were watching 'The Notebook' she loved this movie.

It had been just Rose, Nessie and I all day. We had had a lot of fun playing Barbie's and dress ups. Usually I didn't like dress ups but Nessie wanted to play and I just couldn't say no. Currently Nessie was laying on Roses lap in a beautiful dress, it was white with a creamy color ribbon tied around the middle and flowers on the ribbon. It was beautiful and it made her look just like a princess.

The movie was almost ending… It was up to the part where the two old people were lying on the hospital bed together.

Nessie murmured something in her sleep; it looked like she had inherited my sleep talking. Rosalie slowly held Nessie's hand probably to check if she was having a nightmare or not.

Rosalie smiled "Butterflies" she murmured and I laughed quietly.

The movie finished then and I knew that if I were human I would've been crying. It was a sad movie, but very romantic how they died together in the end. If Edward and I had the ability to die a natural death like that then I would've wanted to die together.

Rosalie sighed a sad sigh.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked quietly.

She looked up and smiled a sad smile at me "Miss Emmett" she murmured.

"Oh," I said, "I miss Edward too,"

She chuckled once "Yeah, I should've gone with him" she was whispering now.

I just smiled and nodded the got up to get the DVD out of the DVD player.

"Don't you think it's funny?" she asked suddenly.

I turned to look at her "Hmmm?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"How you can find hope and comfort in the strangest places?"

I nodded again and she went on "How the saying is right never judge a book by its cover? How sometimes the things you think will be something, turn out completely different?"

"Yes, I do. What are you hinting at?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you believe in fate?" she asked.

"Sure, do you?"

"I never used to but after I talked to Jasper now I think I do. It's ironic though isn't it, how to have a happy ending you have to get hurt first."

"Very," I said as I sat down on the couch opposite her "To spend forever with Edward he had to leave first"

She nodded. "When you saw me for the first time what was your first thought as to what I'd be like? Tell the truth please Bella,"

"I thought you were beautiful, that you must be the most popular girl in school, and you must be snobby," I said shyly.

She laughed. "You were to focused on Edward to actually think about anyone else weren't you?"

I laughed too "Yeah" I admitted I would've been bright red now if I were human.

"I guessed that, you see whenever someone looks at me they think oh here we go again, another ditz, another cheerleader, another tart, I would have used another word but I am terribly afraid this little one will wake up and hear me talking in a way young children should never hear" she said as she patted Nessie's head "They judge, they don't know who I am. I couldn't care less, but it used to annoy me" she sighed "When I first met Emmett at the back of my mind was this nagging voice saying "Rose, he is so much bigger than you. He could hurt you. Kill you even" But I trusted him. I didn't know what it was about him at the time – now of course I know its love- but he had the aura of comfort about him, of peace and of safety. I trusted him from the moment he opened his blood red eyes and it freaked me out because he was exactly the kind of man I thought I never would have trusted or loved but he's my soul mate. He fell into a stereotype of men I didn't want anything to do with, yet here I am, married to him, desperately in love with him, ironic isn't it?"

I smiled "Very"

"And strange how the thing I thought would bring me pain and loss, brought me happiness and joy and it took away the longing. I know what it's like to see a young one grown up and love me unconditionally. I don't know why she does but she odes" she smiled down at Nessie and stroked her hair.

"The night the Volturi came I realized that there was one thing in this world that I needed and nothing else. I realized that I was spoiled I had been my entire life. But looking death in the eye made me realize that Emmett was the only thing id ever need and to have a family who loved me and didn't just want me for my beauty that was just" she shook her head; unable to find the words to sum it all up "it all seems so surreal even after however many years I've been with the Cullen's I'll never fully understand why you all love me the way you do." She shook her head again and I just sat there smiling at her "I'll never have a little baby with Emmett's curls and dimples looking up at me with their arms outstretched calling me "Momma" But I have him. He tells me he loves me 24/7 and I could never, ever, ever stop loving him. If I got the chance to give this whole life to be human with a baby I wouldn't. What is a life with a baby to care for but no one to care for you? No one to snuggle up with at night? No one to tell you its gonna be alright when everything starts going down the drain? That's no life at all, definitely not one I want. I still don't think that what I wanted was such a big ask. But now I understand the term 'be careful what you wish for' I wished for a big family, fancy cars, a big house, pretty dresses and someone who adored me. I got all of that. I have what 5 siblings plus Jacob and a niece along with the most amazing parents, a family of 10; a big family, BMW M3; fancy car, look at this place, it's massive; a big house, go into my wardrobe and see how many things Alice had filled it with; pretty dresses, Emmett, Emmett, words can not describe how much we love each other – you know that of course Bella – I have someone who adores me, I have everything I wished for. That star I wished on made my wishes come true. Not exactly the way I had planned but I have everything I wanted and the things I forgot to ask for. I can't even begin to say how lucky I am and after all his time I'm just realizing it. It took me so many obstacles and… I dunno… bad things for me to realize this. I almost lost my brother, my two sisters, my whole family, Emmett, my Emmett so many times that it is not funny. I cant help but think about all the things you've done for our family, you made Edward so happy and in turn that made us all happy, for a brief time there you were Emmett's favorite toy" I laughed "Alice has a best friend now, and Esme, Esme loves new additions to the family. Carlisle loves you he loves seeing Edward so happy, you've help Jasper realize hat it doesn't have to be that hard and me, Bella you've helped me, you made me realize that I have everything I need right here. Thank you"

"You're welcome Rose," I laughed then sighed, "Hope can be found in the strangest places, don't you think?"

Two in one night, are you proud? I was on a roll, thanks for reading! :P Please review. Xox Mikalea


	7. N'abandonnez jamais l'espoir

I was sitting in my room reading fashion magazines, looking into the future to see what Rose and I were going to buy tomorrow at the mall when I got a vision of who would come and talk to me very soon. Of course it was Rosalie, she was the only one home. Carlisle was at work, Bella and Nessie were at the cottage, the three boys were having an all boys hunting trip and Esme was out grocery shopping for Jacob.

I was on the Golden Globes page. I must admit I did like Fergie's dress. I should get one like that except above the knee. I was only reading about the fashion seeing as I knew who was going to win before the ceremony started, as soon as they were decided I found out. That's one of the many advantages of seeing the future.

There was going to be a knock on the door in 3 seconds.

"Come in" I chirped before she could even knock.

Rosalie chuckled quietly "So what 'cha doin'?" she murmured mimicking the Disney thing as she sat down beside me.

"Looking at the Golden Globes fashion"

"Oooooh you never did tell me, who won best movie?" she asked.

"Avatar"

"Mmmm, thought so, that is a good movie, remind me to get the DVD for Em when it's out,"

"Will do, it is a good movie aye,"

She nodded and looked at the magazine "Oh, I like Fergie's dress"

"Yeah me too"

"Awww, doesn't Taylor Lautner look cute in a tux?"

I giggled, "Yes! I'm used to seeing him shirtless!"

"Me too" we both laughed.

"So, are we looking for anything in particular tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, the usual," I smiled "You need anything?" I asked.

"I saw this totally cute dress in this catalogue I was looking at and I wanna try it on"

"It is going to look gorgeous!"

She laughed, "Thanks," she sighed, "Does it ever get, you know, annoying being able to see the future?"

"Yeah, 'course… I see things I don't want to see but it helps the family so I like it, also I hate surprises so it's good" I smiled and she laughed.

"You get sick of being so beautiful" I stated and she nodded, "Sometimes you see your beauty as a burden"

"Of course, as you must sometimes see your gift as a burden"

I nodded; I knew exactly how she felt.

"But there's a flip side as well"

"A flip side?"

"Yeah as I said before, my gift helps the family. Family is all that matters to me. Without family, I don't who I'd be"

She laughed and nodded "That was kinda sweet you know"

I laughed too "Yeah,"

"I used to think my beauty made me the most amazing and important person in the world. That night, the night that Carlisle found me, Royce unintentionally taught me a lesson, I'm not the most important person in the world, I never have been, never will be. I admit yes, I am in Emmett's world but no one else's. I'm afraid of what will happen next. You know me Alice I hate change, hate it and somewhere in my mind I've convinced myself that forever I will be some evil ice queen and sometimes I feel like I'm not wanted here"

"Yes, well sometimes some people-" "Meaning Edward" "- yes meaning Edward can make you fell, oh I dunno, unwanted, but you're not unwanted Rosalie"

"Even the small things he does though. I mean I didn't think I was that bad. You know like he gave you and Esme and Bella some of his mother's jewelry, I mean I didn't expect it but I am his first sister though, doesn't that count for something. He's never done anything to make me feel welcome in this family. Everything he does wrong always ends up being my fault. I cant seem to do anything right ever can I? I was engaged to the most awful excuse of a man, I almost got you, Bella and Edward killed, I was going to kill Bella when we first met her, come on I'm Rosalie "The mean one" Hale. To the people in this town I'm the pretty one, the icy one, the sexy one, the awful one, and the one that's going out with the massive one. What if I want to be the smart one, or the ordinary one? I can never be that. I can never be ordinary and even though I am one of the smartest ones in this family, my hair is blonde and I am a girl, that makes me dumb to humans, it's just not right!" she exclaimed.

"No it's not right. I see what you mean, how no one really treats you like you belong"

"Yes it's like we have the groups, there's You, Edward, Emmett and Bella, then you and Bella and You and Edward, then Emmett and Jazz, then Bella, Nessie, Jacob and Edward. Where is my group? With Esme, yeah, we have heaps in common but when it's just us 'kids' I have no one Alice. I would have Emmett but he's off with Jazz" she frowned and it looked like she was about to cry. I could see what she meant, we kind of did this to her, she's mean because no one gave her the chance to be nice, she's nice around Esme and Emmett because they gave her a chance, I knew how nice she really was I had watched her. I felt so sorry for her and bad for doing this. I put my arm around her shoulders but she shook it off.

"As I said to Jacob the other day I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me" She laughed once without humor then muttered "Oh no, that's my job. Rosalie Lillian McCarthy Cullen Hale the one who always feels sorry for herself" then she started dry sobbing. She was hurt so badly, I know that if I were hurt like that I would not trust a single person but somehow she could trust us. I never really realized before just how strong Rosalie was and I don't think anyone has because they're all wrapped up in their own worlds, the only person who really knew Rosalie was Emmett and all of a sudden I felt jealous, I wanted to know her too. We weren't best friends like Bella and I but Rosalie was my sister. My real sister. We honestly were like sisters and I never noticed before but her Edward were honestly like biological siblings. They acted like they were related. Rosalie trusted Edward so that was how she could be like that with him and Carlisle. She could bug them and make them extremely angry because she knew they'd never hurt her and even though she had an indestructible body she was scared... of everything, scared of the world and at that precise moment I knew that if she hadn't killed Royce King Jr. I would've, there are many people in this world that would've. She may not be fully dead but he almost killed her. He killed her spirit the girl she was, she was raised the wrong way, but somewhere deep down inside she still the girl she used to be. The girl she was when she didn't have to be anyone, the girl she was before she was the most beautiful thing on earth. And if it was anyone else who had to go through that they wouldn't have survived she always had hope. If she didn't she wouldn't be here today. She would've run off to the Volturi as soon as she was changed but no, she must've had hope of some kind, to carry on. Hope that maybe once again she could be happy. She was heaps happier now, but there was a different Rosalie and I know that Emmett knew her. There was the Rosalie we all knew, the mean ice queen as she put it and then there is Emmett's Rose, I've seen her once before. She is flirty and happy and giggly, like someone who had had a trouble free life. That was the Rose we were going to have soon. I didn't need my gift to tell me that. Emmett's Rose is he real Rose, she's not afraid of anything, nothing at all, she's content with her life, and I know that soon she will break down those wall that so many people in her human life helped her build and start again, being her Mrs. Rosalie McCarthy. To the public she will always be Rosalie Hale the most beautiful girl ever, but we will know the real her and that is all that matters.

"I'm never going to be me" she sighed.

"Na abandonnez jamais l'espoir" I replied which earned a smile from her. Never give up hope.

* * *

Edward POV

Now I felt bad. I had heard Rosalie and Alice's conversation in Alice's head and I never knew Rosalie felt like that. I needed to apologize.

Rose was in her room. I walked up the stairs while Emmett and Jazz were hunting and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rosalie's bell-like voice chimed.

"Rose?" I asked as I stepped in the door.

"Hey" she said from the bed. She was lying on her stomach with her legs crossed in the air. She had her laptop propped on top of the pillows and she was wearing her concentration face. She looked as beautiful as ever. My Bella was still the most beautiful though.

"Why are you just standing there?" she flashed a smile my way as she patted a spot on the bed next to her. I sat down and she turned her head to face me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Cullen?" she asked politely and I chucked.

"I just came to apologize" her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she was about to stop me but I stopped her.

"Let me finish. I was listening to Alice think about your conversation earlier" "Tut, Tut" "And I never knew you felt that way. Honestly if the whole jewelry thing bothered you that much" she cut me off be throwing her head back and laughing. I looked at her; confused.

She shook her head and said, "It's not that Edward. The jewelry didn't really bother me, it was just the thought, how you didn't want me to have any and I dunno; I never really thought you hated me _that_ much" she shook her head.

"I did always want to give you something but there was never the _right_ time. So now I suppose would be okay"

She honestly looked surprised so I handed her the box and went to get up to leave.

"Don't you want to see my reaction?" she asked smiling.

I laughed "Sure" and sat back down again.

She opened the baby blue box and gazed down at the piece of jewelry lying in the black velvet.

_It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_ she thought.

"More beautiful than what you see every time you look in the mirror?" I teased.

_Ah-ha _she nodded with a dumbstruck look on her face. I smiled; she was quite the character.

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled.

"It's true, I do. Would you put it on for me?" she asked meeting my gaze.

"Of course" I replied. She handed me the box, turned around and lifted her hair out of the way.

I placed the necklace around her neck and did up the clasp at the back. She turned around and lying on her collarbone was a beautiful golden, almond blossom flower with a ruby in the middle.

"It looks beautiful, thank you Edward"

"You're welcome. I thought of you when I saw this piece. The almond blossom symbolizing family and all, you know, and the Ruby being your birthstone" I smiled my crooked grin that Bella loved so much, she knew this and laughed before pulling me into a hug.

"Rosalie, you know I love you right, in the brother sister way?"

"Of course," she said pulling back "I love you too, in the brother sister way" she smiled and then kissed me on the cheek.

"And you should know that I do accept you into this family Rose"

She smiled and I knew that if she could she would be crying now.

"I better go"

"Okay, thank you again Edward. You really didn't have to"

"Oh, but I wanted to. I've been waiting 77 years to give that to you Rose. 77 years for the perfect moment"

She smiled "Thank you, and say 'Hi' to the girls from me"

"Will do" I kissed her on the head and left the room. I was glad I finally gave the gift to her that was the perfect moment. She knew now, that she was accepted.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to add that part in at the end. I don't know what month Rose was born in so I just decided that she could share mine! :P Now please review while I try to get out of eating one of my mothers baking experiments… Spinach and feta cheese muffins… they're green and I'm scared… I don't think I will have one… what do you think… should I try one? XOX Thank you Mikaela

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… but I do love it :P**


	8. Here For You, Pour Toujours

I was laying on the bed with my shirt off and a pair of old jeans on watching ESPN. I wasn't really paying attention to the game I was wondering where my Boo was. Yes, I had been listening to Chris Brown earlier today and had taken to calling my Rose, Boo. Just then the bedroom door opened and my angel walked in. She smiled my way then walked into the massive closet to change into something more comfortable. Fancy lingerie, a skimpy dress, high heels, something along those lines was what I expected Rose to walk out in but instead she came out in a grey t-shirt and a pair of my black boxers that were too big for her but made her look extremely cute. She didn't even have shoe's on and she had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She didn't look like she normally did; she looked comfortable, warm and content but still extremely hot. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled into my side. I pulled her close and kissed her head. She smiled up at me and then turned toward the T.V. and watched that. Then I realized what was mostly different about her; she looked venerable.

I couldn't even imagine her being like this _before_ her rape let alone after. She was the kind of girl who learned a false lesson when she was young. She would've learnt never to trust anyone; not even herself, and the one person she would've ever trusted almost killed her. The scoundrel, if I could bring him back from the dead I would – just to kill him over and over again, more painfully each time.

I noticed the necklace dangling from her neck. It was a gift from Edward and it was beautiful.

I smiled I loved having Rose in my arms and to know that I had her forever, my best friend, my other half, my true love, my soul mate, my mate, my boo, my angel the feelings that came with that are unexplainable. I don't know what I did in my human life to deserve such a thing but I must've done something to impress the lord, if he was up there. I guess that is something I'll never know. People will tell you that when you leave this world you find out all the secrets but I'm going to live forever so I'll never know the secrets. Maybe God decided to let me live forever because he didn't trust me with his secrets. If that is the reason then that guy is seriously intelligent I cannot keep secrets. Well apart from the vampire one.

The game finished then and I changed the channel to some pointless Zombie movie.

"Ha, I'm glad we're not like that, aye Rose?" I chuckled. She just looked at me and cocked her head to the side; she had her thinking face on.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Zombie's, they don't have souls do they?" she asked quietly, I wonder where this was leading.

"Uh no, why?"

"But, huh? No we cant! It…it doesn't make sense," she muttered.

"Rose, babe, what is it?"

"I agree with Carlisle," she murmured. She had really lost me now "I don't get it" I said hopelessly.

"Em, our soul makes us who we are, gives us a personality, emotions, if we didn't have a soul we'd walk around like Zombies all day. How can we not have a soul? Our soul makes us who we are it give us a conscience so we know right and wrong. Tell me, how can Carlisle - the most compassionate person in the world - not have a soul? How could Esme - the woman with the biggest heart- not have a soul? Jasper, he tries so hard to refrain, for Alice how could he not have a soul? How could you not have a soul? It's impossible for you not to have a soul. Maybe it's the choices we make as to how much of a soul we have but if everything in our bodies is magnified then shouldn't our soul be too? How 'bout Nessie does she have a half soul or something? And just because we are meant to kill humans doesn't mean we shouldn't have one, look at murderers they all have souls!"

I stroked her face. "We have souls"

"Yes we do! Because if we didn't then we'd walk around like Zombie's all day long! Emmett you're a genius!"

"Me genius? I hate to be a party pooper but I stole the idea from my wife"

She giggled. "Remind me to tell Carlisle of your wife's empathy tomorrow"

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Because I don't really want to move from this spot" she smiled and snuggled closer to me.

I chuckled and went back to admiring my wife. She got excited so easily, when it was just her and me. She was different around the family more, guarded. I like this Rose better, I mean I loved her no matter what, but this was her with her walls down, it would always be like this between us and everyone thought that we were just all about the physical stuff, yeah forever would never satisfy me, I wanted her lips on mine every single second I always wanted her skin on mine… I could never get that wish. But having her in my arms snuggled up together that was enough. She sighed and closed her eyes. I knew what she was thinking about. Her past, it haunted her. I stroked her hair and she stared to sob. I kissed her forehead and all over her head. She tried to stop sobbing but I knew what she needed.

"Rose you've never really cried over this, so just let it out you'll feel much better if you do"

She looked up at me with wide golden eyes. I knew what she thought of crying, she thought it symbolized weakness, so I put my face close to hers and said sincerely "You are the strongest woman I know so just let it out. It doesn't symbolize weakness, it's another contributor to the fact we have souls. Let it out my angel. Let it out"

So she cried, dry sobbed more like it. She cried and cried. 77 years of holding it back she just let it go. I heard Jasper and Alice leave. Poor Rose must have been in so much pain Jasper couldn't bear it. When they we leaving she sobbed "Sorry Jazz," she is such an amazing person to even think about someone else when she is hurting so bad.

"Don't worry about it Rose" Jasper sobbed, which would've mad me laugh if I wasn't so darn worried about my wife.

Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jake, Seth, Leah, Sue, Charlie, Emily, Sam, Quil and Embry all came and went. She was crying for ages and all I did was lie there with her telling her that I loved her, I was here and everything was okay. She held me close to her and cried.

It had been two whole days since I had left this room and the sun was setting. Rose was getting quieter and quieter she was starting to stop crying.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"Don't apologize, crying was good for you, I don't mind"

"I wasn't going to apologize" she smiled "I was going to thank you" she kissed me on the lips and then whispered in my ear "You are my life. You're all I'll ever need"

I couldn't resist I just had to ask "Kids?"

"That, I can live without. I have them in my mind and in my heart. My little fantasies will have to do me, when I'm all alone. But when I have some one there I'm able to forget about it. My past doesn't bother me as much as it did either. I'm safe now that's all that matters. My past makes me who I am. I was just something I had to overcome but I am better now. I can be myself, finally"

I smiled, "I do have a problem though" I sighed.

"Oh really and what is that?" She asked playfully.

"I really wasn't done kissing you" I leaned in.

"That was Bella's line" she murmured before our lips crushed together in such a fierce passion you wouldn't believe it.

"I love you Mrs. Rosalie McCarthy," I whispered when we finally broke apart.

"I love you Emmett, with my whole heart, forever" she whispered back "And thank you for staying with me last night. You are the most amazing man on earth"

"Well, I'm here for you, Pour Toujours, Mon Amour"

She giggled. She loved it when I talked in French. "Now, should we tell our father of your wife's empathy?"

"Why yes Mon Ange" she giggled again, now this Rosalie 24/7 is something I could get used to. She was my angel, forever.

_Je t'aime mon ange, mon boo, mon épouse, vous sont mon monde, mon amour ma vie. Ma Rose_

**A/N: Did you like? I'm not sure about this chapter but I hoped you liked it…. Please review and tell me what you think! Um, the thing at the end in italics is written in French and what it means is along the lines of:**

_**I love you my angel, my boo, my wife, you are my world, my love my life. My Rose.**_

_**And here are Emmett's lines in English: "Well, I'm here for you, forever, my love"**_

_**And: "Why yes my angel"**_

**And it would be said from Emmett to Rosalie. **

**Now REVIEW! **

**Thank you **

**Mikaela XOX**


	9. Epilogue Changed For Eternity

**A/N: Okay so first of all I just like to say that I don't listen or particularly like Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus (She's a Twi-Hater… Tut, tut) but her song 'Every Part Of Me' – which is always on the Disney Channel- really reminds me of Rosalie… So I would like to thank the writers of that song. I had that song on repeat while I wrote some of those chapters and lets just say I'm glad that this is the last chapter… Not that I hate it that much but I think I know it work for word now :P Now To Stephenie Meyer, who created these amazing characters that I love! Now please review as it is my last chapter… and I want to thank my amazing reviewers so far… Greysfanhp, Mittenz and TwilightLover-CarlsileandEsme. So please enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it… well I do own the copies of the book I bought…**

The weeks past have been a rollercoaster ride. I've grown up and found myself, for once I actually feel free. I always knew that there was no reason for me to be afraid of my family but when something like what happened to me happens to you – not that it will – you'd really understand.

My room was empty, Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the backyard, while Edward was playing piano, Esme was in the kitchen, Carlisle was at work, Bella and Alice were shopping and Nessie was with Jacob. Urgh, no matter how much I talk to that dog I still hate him, I mean he stinks, real bad.

I just finished reading a book about the _Titanic _and I was bored.

I jumped off my bed and strutted down the stairs. Today I was wearing simple clothes I felt good in. I don't think Alice minded that I actually have more control over what I wear after all; her fit when I asked wasn't on the same magnitude as the others.

Edward looked up when I jumped off the staircase and smiled. I smiled timidly back. For the first time in a long time I felt young again. I pranced into the kitchen to see what Esme was doing. Cooking, she was cooking.

"Can I help?" I offered. The food smelt absolutely repulsive but I was bored.

"Of course, sweetie, could you please pass me the flour?"

Must be a cake. "Sure" I grabbed the flour and handed it to her.

"How are you today?" she asked while she added numerous ingredients.

"I'm good" I replied honestly.

"That's good" she smiled.

I watched her for a while. I was afraid if I tried to help I'd just get in her way. We talked about random things that didn't really have a point behind them. When she put the cake in the oven we went and sat down on the couch talking until Jasper, Emmett -and now Edward too- tackled down one of the big trees on the right side of the river. Esme was fuming.

"Emmett! Jasper! Edward! You get in here now!" she screamed. I had seen Esme angry on very few occasions but she hardly ever got this mad. I sat and watched as she scolded the boys and gave them punishments. It was quite comical really, how they tried their best to weasel their way out of the punishment. Then I smelt the most revolting smell – aside from the Quileute boys- coming from the kitchen. The cake. I had totally forgotten about it- kind of. I ran into the kitchen and pulled it out. It was as black as coal. It seriously looked like coal. It was disgusting.

"Esme?" I called wondering what I should do with the stuff.

"What is it Rose?" she called back.

"Um, the cake?" It came out like a question.

"Oh gosh," she came in a flash with the boys following her.

"Well that's useless now," she muttered.

"Awww, c'mon mum, those guys are pigs, they'll eat anything" oh man that just sounded like Emmett. Now I'm turning into my husband.

Edward laughed at my thoughts and it only took a little of my control to not yell my head off at him. I was surprised.

Esme looked at me "Yes, but it'll taste disgusting"

I just shrugged. She knew how much I didn't like Jacob.

The phone rang. "I'll get it," I said as I ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, hi" the voice on the end of the line said. I recognised it immediately. Mike Newton. He annoyed me so much.

"What do you want?" I asked icily.

"Um, I was wondering if, err, um, Bella was there?"

Bella? You must be kidding me. He still liked her. I decided to be evil and play with him for a bit.

"Oh," I said acting surprised. "I'm not sure"

"Well could you check please err…" I sounded different on the phone so he obviously didn't recognise that he was talking to me.

"It's Rosalie. Do you remember me?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, my god" I heard him whisper on the other line of the phone. "Oh, hi"

"Heyy" I said flirtatiously. "Look I think Bella and Edward are, um, busy at the moment"

"Busy?" he asked confused. Obviously the dude was dumb.

"Yeah, you know. Doing what married teenagers do best"

There was silence on the other side of the phone and I could hear the boys chuckling behind me.

"Right" Mike said finally.

"I could get her to call you later but, it may be a long time, you know. How these thing are"

He gulped. So he didn't know how these things were. "Yeah,"

"Well I have to go now, so I really don't think we'll ever talk again, 'cause you're really boring to talk to, so bye"

I hug up before he got another word in. Man! I liked being evil.

The boys were on the floor laughing. Mike Newton was such a dufus.

Emmett was the only one standing and in a flash he had his arms around me and his lips were crushing mine.

"I love you, my angel"

I smiled a cheesy grin and whispered, "I love you too"

The rest of the afternoon went fast as I watched the boys do their chores. When Bella and Alice came back I told them about the phone call and they both found it extraordinarily funny. When Nessie and Jacob came home Alice and I played dress ups with Nessie for ages.

When it was dark and Edward, Bella and Nessie had gone home, I wandered up to my room with Emmett's hand in mine.

This whole day I couldn't wipe the smile of his face, not even when he was doing his chores.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked when he closed the door.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

I shrugged. He laughed.

I went and sat on the bed then turned the television on.

Emmett was fluffing around in the corner, he was more entertaining than the television so I decided to watch him. I was just about to ask him if I could help but he found whatever he was looking for then he came and sat next to me.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours just enjoying each other's company. I loved Emmett more now, than I had ever before. Everyday I found a new part of him that made me love him more and just when I thought I new him, he surprised me again.

The moonlight shone through our open window and made our skin have a strange shine. A light breeze rustled the curtains and I snuggled closer to Emmett still expecting the breeze to feel cold.

We lost track of time just lying in each other's arms, when it was almost morning -or it could've already been morning- Emmett turned me around to face him he held one finger up then jumped off the bed. He went over to the corner he was on before and picked something up before turning round and coming back over to me. He sat down and he had his hands behind his back he looked me in the eye then whispered "I love you" before bringing his hands from behind his back and showing me what he was holding.

It was a bunch of seven flowers - seven being my lucky number – that didn't look overly attractive together.

"They're beautiful," I whispered.

He chuckled, he knew me well. "No, they don't look too good together do they?" he laughed again "I thought with the girls it's all about meaning and stuff, so I got the flowers that didn't look the best but meant the most"

How sweet. He pulled out one of the flowers and handed it to me.

"A Pimpernel, they symbolize change," he handed another to me "Sweet Alyssum it symbolizes worth beyond beauty," he handed yet another to me "Red tulip, undying love," and another "A yellow tulip, helpless love" then he handed me a black Rose, which confused me a bit, didn't they symbolize death? "Now, I know that this symbolizes death and hatred but it also symbolizes farewell, death of old habits and rebirth" that fit perfectly. Next he handed me a Ranunculus it was beautiful "Now this, this means I am dazzled by your charm" I laughed. Then he handed me the final flower. The most beautiful flower I had ever seen "A Plumeria, not only is it beautiful, like you, but it represents perfection, and to me Rosie, you're perfect" And right there staring into my lovers eyes was the point that I, Rosalie Hale was changed for eternity.

**A/N: well that took ages :P I don't really like it. How about you? xx thanks to all my awesome readers who also review. Love you guys **

**Mikaela**


End file.
